


Tonight's the Night?

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Humor, Lemon, M/M, POV Alternating, Thwarted Romance, Yaoi, by FancyFigures, sex misadventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures--This week is one of the most important landmarks of Duo and Heero's young lives. They're both feeling romantic and enthusiastic. Is that why nothing seems to go right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).
> 
> A Proud SECOND PLACE in the #gw_yaoi 'Bad Sex' contest !!

**Friday - 6pm**   
  
Quatre sat quietly and absorbed the waves of excitement and nervousness that were sweeping out from the young man opposite. Duo's emanations really were a trial, sometimes, much as he cared for his friend!   
  
"So - this weekend, you have plans with Heero?"   
  
Duo fidgeted on the chair. Grinned. Slapped Quatre on his shoulder.   
  
"Yeah! Big plans! I think this weekend we're going _do_ it, at last!"   
  
" _Do_ it -?"   
  
" _You_ know!" smirked Duo. "I mean, I'd have jumped him weeks ago, but he wanted to take it slow. Get to see if we were compatible; see if we wanted to go any further."   
  
Quatre had watched the painful progress of this relationship. Both of the young men inching round each other, shy of being rejected. Buoyant when they weren't. But still nervous of public displays. An astonishing match! he thought. Heero and Duo - so very different in temperament. But so very attracted to each other that the ripples of desire that they projected were felt in his own groin, every time they were in the room together.   
  
"I rather thought you had already reached that stage..."   
  
Duo blushed. It was very cute.   
  
"Yeah, well... it's important that it's the right time, eh? So Heero says. For the _first_ time."   
  
"But now you've dated for the appropriate duration; you know that the attraction is there..."   
  
Duo's mind was on last Wednesday, when they'd been left alone in the jeep, and ten minutes later he was draped over Heero, his hand in Heero's pants, and Heero's tongue possessing his tonsils...   
  
"Oh yeah, it's there all right!" he smiled, happily. "We just need to take it that final step."   
  
"You've - thought about it? Decided where and when?"   
  
"Nah!" laughed Duo. "Better to be spontaneous, eh? I don't do logistics, Q, outside of battle! You know that! I'm a spur-of-the-moment guy, aren't I? We're headed for a big, romantic date tomorrow night, and I guess it'll all follow on naturally from that."   
  
Quatre might have been heard to murmur - "Gods preserve us -" or something similar. But he smiled at Duo, because he really was very charming in love.   
  
***   
  
**Friday - 7.30pm**   
  
Wufei was listening to Heero's problem. Or rather, he was leaning on his hand, sat at the table, waiting none-too-patiently for Heero to spit out a coherent word.   
  
"So you like Duo -"   
  
"Of course I do!" Heero spluttered.   
  
"And you want to take that further?"   
  
"I -"   
  
"That is insufficient data to work on, Yuy," Wufei growled. "Just tell me what you want, if you want my advice."   
  
"I - want - Duo." The words cracked out from Heero's suddenly dry lips.   
  
"So what's the problem?" shrugged Wufei. "Tell him, and get on with it! Life's too short and too unpredictable not to grab any sexual entertainment where you can."   
  
"I - don't know - _how_..." It was more of a groan from Heero now.   
  
"You bloody fool!" snapped the Chinese man, but not without a wry smile. "You think that's going to matter? You two send sparks flying even over a bowl of cereal! I can't imagine why you've delayed so long as it is. Come back for my advice when there's a _real_ problem, OK? Like you run out of positions, or you can't get it up any more."   
  
"That's a _real_ problem...?" repeated Heero, a little faintly.   
  
Wufei's impatience was reduced to a mere snort.   
  
***   
  
**Saturday night - Duo**   
  
Everything was gonna go _so well_ tonight - y'know? I was sure it was gonna be that long awaited _spontaneous_ night, and we'd end up in bed - or in the back of the jeep at the least. I even left my underwear off for just-in-case purposes. Every time the breeze blew up my pants, I started to develop a hard-on. Couldn't wait for Heero to discover it.   
  
It goes without saying, doesn't it, that we've kissed and groped, and jerked each other off a coupla times. I mean - that's been great, and Heero seems to have enjoyed it just as much as I have. But I think we both feel we want more. Just need to get round to it! I guess I'm waiting for Heero to decide when he feels good about it. I can't always read his feelings easily.   
  
So... It was a spontaneous night, all right! But not in the way I thought. I don't actually know _what_ happened tonight. I mean, I _do_ \- but I don't know how it turned from a romantic evening into a farce!   
  
It was a rare treat, going to a club with Heero. I was so excited that he'd suggested it!   
  
It was really crowded; it's one of the most popular in town. But it was so great, being there _with Heero_ , and holding his hand at the bar, like it wasn't still a bit of a novelty. As the other clubbers buffeted me, I used the excuse to press up close to Heero, and land my palm on his thigh. It was warm and the muscles flexed as he moved. It sent shivers throughout my whole body - my pants got noticeably tighter. The kiss I stole from him was short, hot and deep. His tongue like a probe, plunging into me - possessing me. Like he felt just as hot as I did. Wow... we were on the way!   
  
And then it all went pear-shaped.   
  
I didn't mean to hit him. Of course I didn't, for God's sake!   
  
OK, I'd had four too many beers, and my co-ordination was a little awry - but we were there to dance, weren't we? Anyway, I _love_ that track, and you're meant to let it flow, like, through you, and just go with the beat -   
  
I wave my hands in the air a lot when I dance; I'm a very expressive guy!   
  
I didn't know Heero was that close.   
  
I'm sorry about the blood on his jacket. It's his best silk one - the one he treasures; he always wears it when we go out. Anyway, I've heard that blood comes out with cold salt water soaking.   
  
There was a bit of a fuss at the club. Perhaps he often leaves that early.   
  
But he did say we could go out tomorrow night instead. At least, I think that's what he said. The words were a bit muffled through the wadding in his nose, y'know?   
  
I didn't get a goodnight kiss. Let alone anything else.   
  
***   
  
**Sunday night - Heero**   
  
I just want tonight to go well. I don't seem to be able to gauge the whole relationship thing very well. Wufei's continuing advice is a little mystifying. And he hasn't really stop laughing at my swollen nose.   
  
As it is, I doubt that Duo will want to ravish me with half a box of tissue up my nose. Although that's what I really want him to do - I have done, for weeks now. Well, I don't care which direction the ravishing goes, just so long as we get down to it soon! But I once told Duo the time had to be right, and - bless him - he agreed that was just what he wanted. I have to abide by it, now. I need to find the right date, the right atmosphere - then I'm sure it'll all proceed as I hope.   
  
But in fact, it was touch and go as to whether I turned up for tonight's basketball game at all. The venue was Duo's suggestion, because I had promised him 'no', I wasn't angry he punched me in the nose, and 'yes' we could date again tonight. Though I'd have preferred a dark movie house, where I could hide.   
  
No, that'd be too tempting. Up close and cosy - I'd never keep my hands off him. And so far I've been too damn scared I'll frighten him off with my inexperienced gropings. Though I must say, they've been welcomed so far...very _warmly_...   
  
I wish he'd stop apologising. Not in so many words, but every time he turns to me, his eyes drift up to the beacon on my face; he pauses, and looks pained.   
  
Perhaps he finds me repulsive. Well, if I am, it's his fault!   
  
I did think the evening had been going quite well. I'd been pushed up close to him, and he took my hand a couple of times at certain stages of the game - I assume they were the tense moments, for I had little idea what was going on. I thought I might try to put my arm round his waist, and he wriggled into me as if he liked it. I slid a hand down to cup one of those perfect, pert buttocks. I started to get damned uncomfortable down around my groin - but deliciously so. Yes... I think we were on the way!   
  
But then it didn't. Go well, that is.   
  
I didn't mean the thing with the Coke, did I?   
  
I never understand the rules of basketball properly - I thought it would give us a shared interest if he explained it to me.   
  
I thought if I tried the action myself I'd get a better understanding. The paper cup didn't seem very heavy - but screwed up, it made a good enough ball.   
  
I didn't mean to throw it quite so hard at his own cup, did I? How was I to know it was still half full?   
  
I mean, yes, it was all over his lap, but it was a very light stain. And no-one really thought he'd peed himself, of course they didn't! Whatever he kept shouting at me.   
  
It was a pity about the guy's hair in front of us.   
  
I didn't think the game had finished, but Duo was keen to leave. Probably something else in the rules that I don't understand.   
  
I didn't get a goodnight kiss. Let alone anything else.   
  
***   
  
**Sunday - 10.30pm**   
  
Quatre and Wufei stood together in the hall. Duo had raced into the house and up the stairs, a magazine clasped over his groin. Heero had slunk in after him, a few minutes later, glared at Wufei, and vanished into his room.   
  
Quatre heard Duo's door slam.   
  
Wufei watched Heero's jacket spin on the hook and settle crookedly.   
There was a tense silence from upstairs.   
  
"Do you think it went well?" Wufei asked.   
  
Quatre looked at him, pointedly. "How likely do you think it is that people have sex when they're in separate rooms?"   
  
Wufei winced. "So it didn't go well. Shall I question Heero as to the circumstances -?"   
  
"If you have a death wish, by all means go ahead," said Quatre.   
  
"What shall we do, then? That's two nights in a row that they've come back not speaking."   
  
"They'll work it out for themselves," said Quatre. "How difficult can it be, when they both want it so much?"   
  
He didn't sound that convinced.   
  
***   
  
**Monday night - Duo**   
  
The bar had been a really good idea of mine. Not as busy and noisy as the club - not as boisterous as the basketball court. Just two guys, having a quiet drink after work, enjoying each other's company. Snuggled down in a comfy couch, just for two. Coupla those exotic-looking cocktails; long, cool and refreshing. Just like me, ha ha!   
  
Heero got the next round, and when he came back to sit down, I'd shifted over towards him on the couch. Dang, I was nearly on his lap! That _had_ to send him some kind of a message, didn't it? We'd kissed 'hi' - then we kissed again, like the smallest taste of each other had never been enough - like we'd woken a ravenous appetite. Guess we had! We only broke because the guy on the couch opposite was staring at us, fascinated. I flipped him a casual finger - Heero was all mine! - and his girlfriend dragged him away.   
  
In fact, by the time I got the fourth round, I was congratulating myself on a sure-fire _brilliant_ idea. I found it very easy to slip nice and casual-like, down against his shoulder. I breathed very gently on his ear, and I'm sure I saw him shiver. This was how it should be! Relaxed and at ease with each other - enjoying physical intimacy. I'm sure Quatre's used those words at one time or another. Heero was - as always - the best looking guy in town! Soft, casual chinos, and a dark purple shirt. Freshly washed hair... lips moist with that green cocktail he likes. You could barely see the bruising on his nose now! We kissed some more - _much_ more. His hand was sliding between my thighs, and I was glad I'd left the underwear off again. Tonight was looking _good_!   
  
With hindsight, of course, I should never have attempted to try every cocktail on the menu. But I was nervous. I was high on Heero's company. I was excited at the thought of finally getting it together with him....   
  
I was so sick I can't remember getting home.   
  
Heero says he remembers every tortuous second. Rushing me to the men's room - holding my head over the sink as I threw up. Wiping me clean with his jacket (yes, the silk one, again). Carrying me back home while I sang and apologised and breathed fumes of vomit into his ear all the way.   
  
He speaks of it with his teeth clenched tightly together.   
  
There was no remote question of a goodnight kiss. If he'd dropped his pants there and then and asked me to fuck him into the pavement, I couldn't have vouched for the stability of my stomach. I would have had to refuse him.   
  
Well, it's a good thing that hadn't been on offer, eh?   
  
***   
  
**Tuesday night - Heero**   
  
I thought an Internet café would be an excellent choice! Duo's as interested in surfing the net as I am - though maybe not for the same information. And it's a very restrained atmosphere. No dancing, no flailing arms; no drinks to spill, or puke up from - just coffee.   
  
I was worried about him last night, actually. I've never had such an extreme reaction to alcohol as he did - I wondered if he had some kind of unusual allergy. And I know I won't be wearing that jacket again - thought it doesn't worry me, I never really liked it. I only wore it because Duo said _he_ did.   
  
I must admit that it had been rather pleasant, wiping his brow; stroking his back. Comforting him. Carrying him home, his body pressed very closely into me, his arms round my neck. Putting him into his bed, even if he were virtually unconscious... sliding off his pants, only to find he had forgotten his underwear, so I felt obliged to take myself away in case it looked like I was taking advantage. Slamming the door as I went, as I felt unaccountably annoyed.   
  
Admittedly, not so pleasant as he spewed up most of his lunch and those expensive cocktails, spattering a good proportion of it over me. And snored in my ear when I laid him down. No - it hadn't really been my idea of a satisfactory finish to a date.   
  
Almost twenty-four hours later (actually, twenty-one hours, thirty eight minutes) he seemed a little quiet. The dark glasses were a strange fashion choice. And he fell on the coffee like it was life saving.   
  
Perhaps that's what they call a hangover.   
  
I did some casual surfing of technical sites - even though I'm on most of the mailing lists, I like to see if something has just been launched on the market. Duo seemed to be struggling with the bright lights, but he was happy enough to sit beside me, sipping coffee. He put his hand on my knee. Squeezed it. It was great - I almost missed a keystroke. So he obviously hadn't minded my own fondling last night - if he remembered it, of course.   
  
He nibbled at my ear. His hand stroked gently at the inside of my thigh. I felt my cock harden and swell - I have an idea that he was watching it through those glasses. There was a little smirk at the corners of his mouth.   
  
Tonight was looking good!   
  
Perhaps I did spoil it all by my 'showing off', as he said.   
  
I mean - that's not what I intended, of course. But there was a problem at the PC beside us, and a young kid was tugging away at the cable like it was bubble gum, as if it'd just spring back. The screen was dead - he must have disconnected it somehow. I thought I'd help the café out by nipping under the table and re-setting the connections at the wall.   
  
Duo was trying to dissuade me. He tugged me back towards our seats - he was pointing towards a notice on the wall, but I didn't have the time to discuss the latest latte prices with him, so I slid off my seat and crawled underneath. I grabbed his ankle purely to hold myself steady, and reached for the socket.   
  
I'm always surprised at the strong smell of burning electric cable. It's unmistakeable. And there was a rather obvious flash at the wall, as well.   
  
It was only a very small charge that hit me, luckily. Though when everyone came running over, and I poked my head out from under the table to reassure them, I couldn't help but see that Duo's expression was a little stunned. His sunglasses were off, and some of his fringe stuck out at untidy angles. I hadn't noticed that before.   
  
Ahh.. Of course, the charge would have hit him as well, as I was hanging on to him.   
  
He was still pointing, rather half-heartedly now, to the sign on the wall. The one that said the PC next to us was malfunctioning, and wasn't to be touched until the engineer arrived.   
  
The kid's father was a doctor, actually, and he reckons that Duo will be fine.   
  
Duo didn't seem all that keen to resume the stroking and nibbling after that.   
  
***   
  
**Tuesday 10.30pm**   
  
"What the hell is going on with those two?" growled Wufei.   
  
"You think I know?" sighed Quatre, turning up the volume of the TV, to drown out the slamming of the doors upstairs. "I'm trying my best to phase out the frustration that's rocketing round this house, but it's defeating even me."   
  
"Another couple of nights gone -?"   
  
"- and still in separate rooms, yeah," Quatre replied.   
  
"Has Duo changed his aftershave?" mused Wufei, to no-one in particular. "There's a rather unusual new scent about him..."   
  
"Like burnt hair," snapped Quatre. "Don't ask!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

**WEDNESDAY - DUO**   
  
OK, no, I'm not at all resentful about him electrocuting me; anyone can make a mistake, though I've not offered that explanation to Heero. Don't want my ass kicked into next week. So I thought I'd try a new approach on tonight's date - something that he'll especially like! I guess I owe it to him, the way this week seems to be going.   
  
We both like Mexican food, so that's a sure bet. And this little kiosk is the best in town - he'd heard of it, but never got round to sampling the food. So I was able to show him where it was, and choose his favourite tacos, and accept his mumbled, half-arsed apology about the shock-thing with my usual tolerance. It's no smart restaurant, but we got our food wrapped in serviettes, and decided to sit in the park to finish them. Lots of kids do that in the early evening - I did find myself watching some of 'em, poor sad jealous guy that I am. I was thinking I should be there, necking with Heero, rolling in the grass, sneaking off into bushes ...dammit, if we ever get around to it, let's hope I'm not too old to enjoy it!   
  
He caught me unawares when he pressed me back on to the bench, his hand tugging my braid out from under me, sliding under my neck to pinch the skin there. He was mumbling some accusation about me licking my lips suggestively, and disjointed phrases like "can't wait...", "got to touch you...", "everyone doing it -" You know, things like that. His kissing was very aggressive. Not that I was complaining!   
  
I relaxed against him, gave back everything he could give. OK, so I hadn't thought of doing it actually on a bench, in public view, but if that's what he wanted -! Pity I'd taken to wearing my underwear again, since Monday - ever since I musta embarrassed Heero when he had to undress me and tuck me into bed.   
  
I slid a hand down his shirt, down and into the top of his trousers. I flipped the button; teased the zip down a little way. Christ, it was fantastic! I could feel the little, curling hairs; the soft, wet tip of his cock. I loved this, I loved to touch him, to rub my fingers against his cock, begging to be able to tug it out and jerk him off -   
  
Heero's face had gone a strange colour. Puce, I think they call it. I didn't think I was squeezing _that_ hard!   
  
"Duo..." His voice was a little strangled as well. "Duo, did you have extra chillies again?"   
  
"Yep, always do!" I grinned.   
  
"Ate them - with your hands?"   
  
"But they were clean, of _course_ -" I started, indignant. Realised that wasn't the problem. Realised what _was_!   
  
I mean - I hadn't thought that one through, had I?   
  
Heero twisted from my hands, zipped himself up swiftly and darted back across the park, inside the kiosk again. He was clutching his groin, and he was holding in some kinda groan, I think. Or a full-blooded yell. Thank God they had a staff toilet out the back. With plenty of running cold water.   
  
I followed him and stood outside the locked door for a while - but he wouldn't let me in to give him a hand. Oops - poor choice of words, I guess! Anyway, he didn't seem able to produce a coherent sentence - not for half an hour or so.   
  
I thought it might be wise to give him some time alone.   
  
I walked home on my own.   
  
***   
  
**THURSDAY - HEERO**   
  
We went to the movies.   
  
To be honest, I needed somewhere I could sit comfortably, although the burning in my lap has mostly vanished now. But I'm also running out of ideas for dates.   
  
I tried to find something Duo would like to see, and that I could tolerate, but it was difficult. We ended up at some kind of fantasy electronic game brought to film, with a throbbing hard rock soundtrack - Duo looked entranced for most of it. More's the pity. I slid an arm around his shoulders, and fondled his hair gently. Then I ran through some mission plans in my head while I waited for him to notice me.   
  
"Mmm..." he said at last. "Feels good..."   
  
"Are you watching this?" I whispered. I could feel the ache of impatience in my bones, making me unusually forward - but I didn't know how much longer I could resist him. I just wanted to tug that hot little head around and thrust my mouth on to him -   
  
"A bit." He grinned in the half-light. "But there's other bits of me that aren't."   
  
So I did that tugging, and it was as delicious as I'd expected. Warm, pliant lips; soft, opening lips; opening to take my tongue and suck on it suggestively. I felt his hand at my thigh and I couldn't stop my instinctive wince.   
  
"Does it still hurt?" he whispered. I grabbed his head a little tighter - I didn't want him to stop the kissing.   
  
"Only a little," I hissed. "The cold water caught it in time, I think..."   
  
We wriggled on the seats to get more comfortable. Well, that's not strictly true - I was still really _un_ comfortable, but it didn't matter because we were pressed together even tighter, and my poor, crushed cock was straining at my pants, begging to escape and looking for something to rub against; to scratch its horny little itch, as Duo would say!   
  
"I could kiss it better..." he murmured. He pouted his lips suggestively. He licked them. He looked down at my lap. _Hungrily_.   
  
I nearly passed out from the vision his words gave me! It's something I've been longing for him to do. In my dreams, day and night. I never thought I'd hear him say it - and I've been too nervous to suggest it. Oh God, if only he would suck me off, I'd dip it in chillies every day of the week and then some extra on Sunday-   
  
"Heero?"   
  
Had I said something? Had I shocked him?   
  
"I mean ... only if you want to ..." I mumbled.   
  
"No - erm - Heero - that noise. Was it you?"   
  
It was dark - the air was very still in the movie house. It was - inevitably - one of the quietest moments of the film so far. No flashing, distracting special effects. The screaming guitars of the soundtrack had abated.   
  
The sound was therefore heard clearly throughout the room. It had been - unmistakeably - an embarrassing bodily function.   
  
Duo made a sound like a swallowed laugh. I expect that's what it was.   
  
"Heero - that _was_ you!" he hissed.   
  
Well, I did think of denying it. But we were the only guys on that row, and every head seemed to have turned towards us.   
  
Anyway, there was another one coming.   
  
"It's the Mexican food yesterday," I explained, horrified. "I - it sometimes upsets my stomach!" I was humiliated! I wriggled in my seat, backing away from Duo. However did I think I could hold it in? - the feeling was like a rising hurricane! My stomach churned, and the wind had only one way out.   
  
"Whoever smelt it, dealt it!" called someone from the front. There was a ripple of laughter throughout the whole room.   
  
I whimpered. "Nooo..."   
  
"Whoever denied it, supplied it!" came the oh-so-witty response from another side of the auditorium. Like, suddenly everyone's a comedian!   
  
I turned to Duo in alarm, and even he was grinning! No mistake about it. I stared at him in growing fury.   
  
"It is kinda funny..." he hissed at me. "Gives a whole new meaning to air guitar -!"   
  
We left in the next forty seconds, with Duo moaning there was still half an hour to go, and he'd never find out where the damn talisman was hidden and what would become of the zillion swords of JezBezWez, or whatever the Alternative Universe was called.   
  
We argued all the way home.   
  
And I continued to fart.   
  
***   
  
**FRIDAY - 8.30AM**   
  
Wufei sat at the table, glaring at the breakfast he'd set in front of Heero that had been completely ignored.   
  
"Pull yourself together, man!" he growled. "You've just had some bad luck. What does it all matter?"   
  
"What - that I've soaked his groin, electrocuted him, farted in his face when he tried to be intimate? You're saying that doesn't matter?" Heero kept his voice low, but it was tight with controlling his fury and misery.   
  
Wufei shrugged. Grinned a little to himself.   
  
"It just needs a little more proper thought and care. What effort have you made so far? Go on into town and arrange something really good for the pair of you tonight. For God's sake, choose a nice, quiet restaurant - food that's tasty but easy. No chillies! A relaxed atmosphere. You can come home when you feel like it, there's some beers in the fridge..."   
  
"Ahh... so are you going to be out?" asked Heero, a little slyly. "Both of you?" His expression was cheering up fast.   
  
"That could be arranged as well, I guess," scowled Wufei. How did he let himself be manipulated like this? As if he was interested in another boy's love life...!   
  
"Just me and Duo..." murmured Heero. "At last..."   
  
*   
  
Outside, at the jeep, Quatre listened to a similar tale of woe from Duo.   
  
"Jeez, I can't manage to get through a single date without fucking up!" he moaned. "I punched him in the nose - threw up the contents of my stomach over his best clothes. Nearly burnt his dick off -!"   
  
"What?" Quatre's curiosity was piqued. "You never told me about that!"   
  
Duo flushed. "I don't wanna talk about it! He wants to go out tonight, but I just don't know if I can bear any more cock-ups... but, oh God, I want him _real bad_! What the hell am I gonna do, Quatre?"   
  
Quatre sighed, and unlocked the jeep.   
  
"This calls for a more direct strategy, I think. Leave it to me. Let Heero choose the evening venue - let me help you arrange the late night one."   
  
"Thanks, Quatre!" gushed Duo. "Just me and Heero - at last!"   
  
Quatre slid into the driving seat with a grin. "But what good will he be to you, with a burnt dick?"   
  
He slammed the door and drove off as Duo started yelling at him.   
  
***   
  
**FRIDAY - DUO**   
  
It was such a smart little restaurant - OK, not your tuxedo job, but Heero knew I wouldn't feel relaxed in any place more formal. It was just the right atmosphere here, and not too many other people; it was still early evening. And good, plain food. I thought I'd joke about it not upsetting his stomach like last night, but wisely decided not to pursue that.   
  
We both seemed a little restrained - waiting for the next fucking disaster, I reckon! But as we ate and chatted and the ceiling didn't fall down on us, it all started to go more smoothly. _Damn_ smoothly...!   
  
I restricted myself to one dessert while he sipped at mineral water. One large, luscious ice cream sundae, with nuts and sauce and _more_ sauce. He watched me lick the ice cream smudges from the sides of my mouth. I plucked out the cherry from the centre of the sludge, and I popped it into my mouth. I kept my finger in there after it, sucking gently on it. He was breathing very slowly - like he was concentrating hard. I liked that a lot!   
  
I nudged at his knee under the table. When he leaned in towards me, I reached across and wiped a drizzle of water from his cheek. Glistening on that warm, smooth skin. I think my hand may have been shaking - he felt so good!   
  
"You - like this place? It's new...." His voice was a bit hoarse.   
  
"It's great," I replied. "And I've got a surprise for you as well - my contribution to the evening!" I guess I probably smirked - I couldn't resist it. Things were starting to smoke between us, and I was gonna fan the flames - with a little help from my good friend Quatre!   
  
Heero looked at me, a little puzzled. 'Praps a little hopeful, too!   
  
"Later..." I grinned. "I gotta go to the men's room."   
  
It wasn't a very big room. And it got even smaller when another body slid in behind me and closed the door on us. Bolted it.   
  
I'd splashed some water on my flushed face, and I was peering into the mirror, dreading to see a spot lurking on my chin. Tweaking bits of hair in and out of the braid.   
  
"Hey Heero! Can't wait for a pee, eh -?"   
  
I could see him in the mirror behind me. He was staring at the drops of water on my cheeks, and on my lips. I pouted them, playing the fool as always.   
  
Next minute I was pressed up hard between the sink and the nearest urinal, and he was kissing me harder than he'd ever done before. It was more than sexual - it was devouring! He had his tongue so far in he musta been able to taste the ice cream I just had, and his fingers were sliding in under my loosened collar, just touching my neck, just stroking me, soft and pleading...   
  
And I was just as eager! My tongue was thrusting its way back into his mouth, pushing his head back towards the wall beside us. He tasted like nothing on earth - like fire and strength and candy, all rolled into one! His body was pressed against mine - I could feel the heat of the pulse at his neck, and the sweet warmth of his hands inside the fabric of my clothes. His leg prised itself between my thighs; I think I'd forgotten to zip up properly, and I was in danger of bursting free in my excitement.   
  
"God, Heero - this is so damn hot, but I didn't think you wanted to have your first time bent over a urinal!" I grunted. I was sorta joking, but sounded sorta desperate as well. I wasn't sure he was listening properly. But he paused, and straightened up a little.   
  
"You're right, Duo." His voice gargled in his throat. His hands were still hovering around the half-open zip of my pants. I'd be happy if they stayed there another hour or so...   
  
"I got a hotel room - a nice one," I gasped. "Near here. I wanna take you there!"   
  
"This is your surprise?" murmured Heero.   
  
"Yeah. _Yeah_! Is - is that OK? You - you wanna go there?"   
  
Heero stared at me, and I leant back from him just for that second. Just to check that he wasn't horrified. That I hadn't mistaken the very hot, very _large_ swelling in his pants that was pressing up against my own leg.   
  
"I wanna go there," he replied, in a hoarse, sexy copy of my own voice.   
  
Shit! I fell on him again, open-mouthed, a mess of hungry hands; but there was a hammering on the door outside - some poor sod needed a pee.   
  
"I wanna go and - get ready for you," I gasped, adjusting myself back inside my pants. My fingers still trailed all over him - I couldn't bear to tear myself away from him, but I wanted to make tonight the best for him. Needed to check the room was OK; brush my teeth - those sorta things, y'know? "Pay the bill - I gotta card here with the hotel address on, you follow me as soon as you can." I scrabbled in my pocket for the card I'd got from Quatre, and some money.   
  
Heero placed a firm hand on mine, stopping me. "I'll pay, Duo. I want to claim your half back some other way, OK?"   
  
I hope I didn't whimper - I felt like I did. Instead, a huge grin spread over my face and I pressed the card into his hand.   
  
"Soon, Heero - don't argue 'bout the tip!"   
  
*   
  
It was a neat room, though I was only interested in the bed, of course. It was big, it was soft, and the sheets were cool and smelled of lavender.   
  
I sat on it a little gingerly. I thought I felt pretty mature and adventurous. I felt pretty damn scared, actually! The hotel clerk hadn't given me a second glance - hadn't balked at my false name. Guess he gets a coupla hundred Mr Washingtons every month! But I thought it was a good joke - that the occasion called for _some_ corniness!   
  
I sat there for a half hour or so. Christ, had the tip been so obscene that Heero had to wash dishes?   
  
I sat for another half hour. I ran out of jokes to tell myself. I'd re-made the bed twice. Used up the gel in the tiny shower room, making myself smell even better, and got dressed again. Twisted off my top shirt button by compulsively fiddling with it - undone and rebraided my hair. And we all know how long that takes!   
  
'Praps he wasn't so keen after all. Had he run out on me? He might've thought it was all too premeditated - too unromantic. He'd probably hate me calling us Mr Washington and Mr Washington! Wouldn't get the joke... not sure I did myself, by now.   
  
Another ten minutes passed. Funny how slowly time goes when you're watching it, eh?   
  
Oh Heero... Was he really disappointed in my surprise? Was he gonna give me a chance to find a better way? I was panicking, I don't mind telling you.   
  
I turned out my pockets in the desperate attempt to find something to do. Found a chewed rubber band, half a chocolate bar. Various sachets; sugar, ketchup, mayo. Always useful. A souvenir cocktail stick. A card for a dry cleaning collection service; a card for a new comics shop.   
  
And a card with the hotel address on.   
  
Like - I had two, didn't I?   
  
No, Duo, I told myself. You only had this one. However, you did have _another_ card with an advert for an amusement arcade. And that was - presumably - the card that you gave Heero. By mistake. By a big, fucking mistake.   
  
The last thing I felt at that moment was amusement.   
  
***  
  
**FRIDAY - 11.30PM**   
  
"Do you think we can go back in now?" hissed Quatre. "It's been forty-five minutes since Heero came back, and there's still no sign of Duo."   
  
"Heero's in his room, on his laptop. I can see the glow through the window. Doesn't look particularly romantic to me," agreed Wufei.   
  
"I can't see how Heero can do much without Duo there..."   
  
"So you've told me before," said Wufei, wryly.   
  
"Do you think it was a row?"   
  
Wufei groaned, and stood up from the bench where they'd both been sitting for the last hour. In the park, across the street. He was damn stiff! He and Quatre had exhausted the delights of the local bar, played endless games of poker (and lost virtual fortunes to each other), and finally been thrown out at closing time. Then they'd hung around the park, hoping to sneak back in to the house, assuming that Duo and Heero would be - well - settled. Things hadn't gone according to plan.   
  
"I can't say I'm bothered any more, Quatre. I am inclined to give up on the whole project. We have given them the opportunity. They've failed it, time and again. I need my bed -"   
  
"Heero looked very dejected. I am afraid that the whole relationship may be foundering."   
  
"I cannot see that it ever got properly started, can you?" Wufei scoffed. "Not once this week have they arrived home either together, or in a state of appropriate romance. No snuggling on the couch; no public kissing and touching; no signs of sexual exhaustion over the breakfast table -"   
  
"Enough," sighed Quatre. "Let's go. My ass is numb from this seat. Even my care for those two doesn't extend to permanent muscle damage!"   
  
Wufei set off back towards the house, with Quatre following dejectedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

**SATURDAY NIGHT**   
  
Heero stood on the kerbside by the closed shops, stamping his feet to keep warm in the chilly evening. Every inch of him was tensed and waiting. He'd pushed a message under Duo's door and he'd left the house, to come straight here. He wanted some kind of neutral territory to meet - a mere street corner. He couldn't face the park - it had too many awkward memories! He folded his arms, wishing he'd brought a jacket. He had on his best pants and the purple shirt that he was sure Duo had complimented once. He'd even splashed some aftershave on, and then felt foolish. But he hadn't washed it off.   
  
What he'd failed to remember was that the street corner he'd chosen was directly opposite the club where they'd gone _last_ Saturday night. The shops were quiet and deserted, of course, but it was an early weekend night, and although the atmosphere inside the club wouldn't warm up for several hours yet, there was a queue already starting outside. He pressed himself back against a shop window, trying to maximise the distance to the other side of the road.   
  
"Come on in, gorgeous!" called one of the girls there, a pretty, petite blonde. "I need a date for tonight!" There were smiles from her friends; from a couple of boys in the queue as well.   
  
"I'm waiting for someone," he growled in reply.   
  
"Yeah, me!" cried a cute redhead, and her friends giggled. Heero rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't heard that one before.   
  
Then, thank God, he saw Duo. Hands in his pockets, glorious hair crammed in under a plain cap. Tight, dark denim jeans, a casual jacket zipped up against the encroaching cold. Moving down the street towards Heero with a determined, loping stride that showed he was concentrating on getting where he had to go, rather than his usual ambling, easy gait.   
  
He drew up a few feet away. Looked fleetingly across at the club and the partygoers there, then back down at his feet.   
  
"Hi, Heero."   
  
"Thank you for coming, Duo," Heero said, tentatively.   
  
"Last night. You never showed." Duo's voice was fairly calm, but in Duo, that jarred.   
  
Heero drew a deep breath. He knew he wasn't too good at apologies. And he hadn't dared ask any more of Wufei's advice. He wasn't sure their friendship would stand much more suspense.   
  
"I think I lost the address. I'm sorry. I never meant to leave you - leave you -" Words failed him.   
  
Duo stared at him fiercely for a second or two. Then he sighed. "No, I guess not. And you know what? I never gave you the address in the first place. I didn't realise until later - I gave you the wrong card."   
  
"No, it was my fault!" snapped Heero, surprised by Duo's surrender. It made him feel more uneasy than Duo's anger would have done. "I should have listened more carefully to you - asked for the name of the hotel. I should have _gone_ with you, not stayed behind at the restaurant. I should have done a lot of things differently. It's my fault!"   
  
"Mine too, I guess. We were - erm - sorta otherwise engaged, weren't we?" Duo had dropped his eyes again, and therefore missed the metaphoric steam that was escaping from Heero's ears. His fury at the braided baka for not listening to him!   
  
"I searched for you...!" spluttered Heero. He was amazed at the tone of his voice. He had become more sociable since dating Duo - a tad more easy-going. There were other, subtle changes. But this tone of his tonight was almost pleading. And - astonishingly - he was damn pleased that it was. "I tried all the hotels around the restaurant -"   
  
"You did? That's good to know." Duo smiled, very slightly. A bit sadly, too - his ploy with the false names would have scuppered that investigation. He looked up now, staring at Heero, but he was somehow shielding the emotion in his wide, cautious eyes.   
  
Heero felt the nausea deep in his stomach, and knew that it was all over. He thinks it's a lost cause, he thought. Not worth pursuing. Duo has grown tired of me and this week of ridiculous setbacks.   
  
He wondered how he was going to cope. Thought - with some horror - that he wasn't sure he could. He stood, virtually paralysed. People passed them by; clubbers running across the road, occasional shoppers going home; guys meeting friends. A couple of the girls from the queue were still whistling at him. People hailed cabs at the roadside; the bouncers continued to stare at the two guys who looked together, and yet not.   
  
Heero saw none of this.   
  
"Look - " blurted Duo, his voice uncertain in the pregnant pause. "I've gotta ask. It's eating me up. Do you still wanna date me?"   
  
"What?" Heero thought he'd misheard.   
  
"Do you wanna go on with this? I mean - the week's been such a pile of shit, and I don't seem to be doing you much good -"   
  
"Of course I do!" Heero almost shouted. The bouncers shifted, menacingly. Wondering if there was going to be trouble. Heero took a step towards Duo, and found his legs weak with tension.   
  
"It's driving me mad, Duo! I want to be near you all the time! I want to kiss you - touch you all over! No - more than that; I want to grab you here and now and rip those damn jeans off, and get you good and naked underneath me. Then I want to unzip _my_ pants and wrap your long, tight legs round my hips and fuck you into the pavement -"   
  
He was suddenly aware of Duo's wide, astonished eyes, and those of several of the clubbers in the entrance queue.   
  
"I want you, Duo," he finished, lamely. He was scarlet.   
  
"Pass him over, Duo..." moaned the redheaded girl in the queue. One of her hands was stroking gently at her breast, her eyes gazing at Heero as he gave his speech. "He's just too cute when he blushes!" Her friends giggled obediently.   
  
"Yo, Heero." Duo seemed - amazingly - a little lost for words. "I - I thought you wanted it to be just right..."   
  
"I do - I did! But everything just keeps going wrong, doesn't it? I wish I'd never said such a stupid, pretentious thing to you! What I _really_ want is for it to be _now_ \- to be the right time _now_ \- and again - and again -"   
  
"- and again -!" whistled the blonde, in the background.   
  
"I'll take whatever's left!" called a tall, thin, dark-skinned guy. His companion slapped him across the head.   
  
Everyone, including the bouncers, laughed and grinned. Duo was silent.   
  
"OK," sighed Heero. "So I've fucked up. I knew it. Blame my hormones; blame the weather; blame the overwhelming desire I've got for you, and that I've been carrying in my pants for weeks now! If that upsets you, I apologise and we'll call it a day -"   
  
"Yeah - right." Duo was breathing rather hard. He moved towards Heero - put out a hand to touch at his arm. "Perhaps we're trying too hard."   
  
"What -?"   
  
"I mean -" said Duo, stroking at his arm. Plucking at the fabric. "We're gonna do it regardless, aren't we? And I damn well hope we'll do it more than once! Who cares where we are - what the foreplay's been?"   
  
"I - I -"   
  
"I want you just as much, Heero. I wanna stop playing with you -" he leaned into the other boy's neck and whispered into his ear, "- and take everything you wanna give!"   
  
Heero felt a glorious throbbing in his groin. Suddenly the night was a lot warmer. "You want me?"   
  
"Yes!" whooped the girls. "Come on, sweethearts, get it on!"   
  
"Doors open," grunted a bouncer, stepping a little to the side. No-one moved forward.   
  
"Yeah, I want you," murmured Duo, ignoring them all. There was just his breath on Heero's neck. "Yeah - _now_!"   
  
"Where?" said Heero, faintly. "I mean - on the pavement -? I didn't really mean -"   
  
"Yeah... I guess it's a little _too_ public..."   
  
There were cries of "Shame! Shame!" from the queue.   
  
"The hotel - ?"   
  
"Too far - I can't wait that long..." hissed Duo. He was snaking an arm round Heero's waist now, his lips touching the flesh under his shirt collar. His tongue sneaked out to lick at it.   
  
Heero thought he'd probably just come in his pants, and wouldn't _that_ be a show for the clubbers!   
  
"Back to the house?"   
  
"Boo ...!" came the catcalls from across the street. There seemed to be quite a crowd now, and none of them seemed bothered about getting into the club.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
The two of them were already moving back there, almost instinctively. Duo's hand was fiercely possessive on Heero's waist, and his feet were starting to retrace their steps. Heero moaned very slightly, leaning into the touch; following him gladly. Reaching his face up to Duo for more attention from the cool, full lips.   
  
"The others -"   
  
"Should be out," mumbled Duo. He paused long enough to slide his hand up to around Heero's neck.   
  
"No, that was last night. I asked them to stay out last night," protested Heero. His back was arching under Duo's caress; he moulded his body up against Duo's, feeling his body heat from under the cold cloth of his jacket. Needing to get even closer than bone and flesh would allow him.   
  
"And _I_ asked them tonight," smirked Duo.   
  
He paused again, pushing Heero back against the shop window. His hands were either side of Heero's face; drinking him in. He took a full, deep kiss from him, and there was a soft moan from across the road as he crushed his mouth against the other boy. Heero's mouth opened almost submissively - but the response from his lips and tongue was far from that. He pressed at Duo's chest; wriggled his hip against the other boy's groin.   
  
"I sat there waiting for you last night - thinking about you - until I had to jerk off and sleep -"   
  
"You jerked off for me -?" gasped Duo. Sure - he did it himself; but he'd never envisaged Heero indulging himself.   
  
"Well, it wasn't the laptop that was on my mind!" hissed Heero. "I logged in just so's you'd see I was in, if you came back..."   
  
"Too late. I fell asleep on that damn hotel bed, not knowing whether to come back or go look for you, or _what_. I never came round 'til morning. A complete disaster, wasn't it? Do we deserve that sorta luck?"   
  
Heero moved even closer, if it were possible; hands on Duo's hips; on his thighs.   
  
"What we deserve we are going to get tonight - OK?" His voice was rough. He pushed at Duo, to get him moving back home again. "Go!"   
  
The two boys started to tumble their way back up the road, turning every ten yards to kiss, tangling arms around each other, missing lampposts by millimetres. A laugh could be heard in the distance, as their voices moved out of range of the club queue.   
  
"Same time next week?" called the redhead, as the bouncer pushed her along into the club. "Is that a date, you lovely boys?"   
  
*  
  
The house certainly looked deserted. Though Heero had the wildest feeling that it wouldn't have mattered if it wasn't; he'd have taken Duo in the middle of the living room floor, in full view of all their friends, _and_ sold extra tickets to the clubbers in town - he was desperate for him!   
  
"Bedroom," he growled, leaving Duo barely enough time to shrug out of his jacket in the hall. They both shook off their boots and socks, and clattered up the stairs, bouncing off the wall and the banister as they groped each other, mouths reaching to kiss, hands reaching inside each other's shirts.   
  
"Mine? Yours?" gasped Duo.   
  
"No delays!" snapped Heero. "I have no interest as to where -"   
  
"Yours," said Duo, quickly. He knew they'd have a few problems even getting into his, with the pile of dirty washing still waiting inside the door for attention; and then there were the empty biscuit wrappers on the bedspread, and the radio he'd taken to pieces, but was awaiting reassembly until he found the last screw that had rolled under the bed...   
  
They fell through Heero's door, panting. He slammed the door behind them.   
  
"Bed," he hissed. "There will be _no_ distractions this time, Duo - I swear it!"   
  
"Something'll go wrong, you can bet -"   
  
"No!" replied Heero. He fell on to the bed beside Duo. They fell greedily into the kissing again - hard, desperate, hot kissing. Lips fierce and thrilling; tongues thrusting against each other's - swallowing up the tastes of each other's mouth. Heero's hands were up under Duo's shirt, and Duo clutched him hard against his chest.   
  
The telephone rang downstairs.   
  
Heero was groping for Duo's nipple - Duo arched in delight underneath him.   
  
It rang again and again. No-one had turned on the answer machine.   
  
Heero felt Duo tense. "Leave it!" he hissed.   
  
"Could be a crisis with the others -" moaned Duo. Heero twisted his nipple particularly viciously. He yelped, and his head swam.   
  
"Don't care," came Heero's reply, through gritted teeth. "Take this off -" He was tugging at Duo's shirt, up over his head, trapping his arms and leaving him helpless on his back. The phone stopped ringing. Duo relaxed, and let Heero strip the shirt off.   
  
He felt the other boy's firm, fierce lips on his chest - first against one nipple, then the other. Duo _loved_ this! Heero suckled and licked, as if he drank from them. His hand played with the one that wasn't in his mouth - then he swapped, and gave the same attention to the other side. His saliva was hot on Duo's skin; his hand barely restrained from pinching.   
  
"How did you prepare for me, Duo?"   
  
"Uhh -?" Duo could manage only a groan.   
  
"Last night. You said you'd go on to the hotel, to get ready for me. What did you do? Tell me!"   
  
Heero shifted on the bed beside Duo, and his tongue started to lap down away from his nipples, down towards his stomach. The goose bumps followed him, all the way down Duo's skin.   
  
Duo drew in a deep and painful breath - praying this wouldn't stop. _Ever_!   
  
"I - guess I just brushed my teeth like a million times... had a shower -"   
  
"Tell me," murmured Heero, his mouth full of the tight, smooth skin of Duo's waist. "So I know what I was missing -"   
  
"Stripped off -" gasped Duo. "Boots - socks... Shirt... pants ..."   
  
"Boxers?"   
  
"Nah... forgot 'em again ...like tonight..."   
  
Heero drew in a sharp breath. Went back to his lapping - and suckling the flesh, and nipping at it...   
  
Duo moaned, arms flapping in confusion, trying to anticipate where Heero was going next. There was fevered breath at his waistband - fingers at the button of his jeans.   
  
"Tied the braid up...ran the water real hot, but not so hot I was gonna be a boiled prawn when you peeled me again -"   
  
"Oh, Duo..." groaned Heero. His groin ached at the thought.   
  
"Poured all the gel over my hands - wanted to cover all of me, wash off the sweat and the unfamiliar smell of the room..."   
  
"Yes... _yes_..."   
  
Duo was getting into this. He lay flat back on the bed, which helped Heero get a good grip of the button of his jeans. Heero flipped it open - his hand stayed there, hovering over the zip. His mouth was low over Duo's hip. His tongue flickered out again and slid a saliva trail under the fabric, nudging it down with his nose.   
  
"Heero - please -" Duo begged. "Take 'em off - please! It hurts like hell in here!" His cock was so swelled he was amazed he could move his legs. He could feel the denim straining over his arousal - the teeth of the zip creaking.   
  
"Tell me more - you've only just got in the shower." Heero's voice was muffled by his work down at Duo's groin. He tugged the zip down a little way.   
  
"Uhhh... washed my chest - shoulders...down my arms - smoothed it all up under my armpits, down my sides to my waist..."   
  
"Your back -"   
  
"Yeah," sighed Duo. The zip was almost down now. "Did my back, down the sides and into the dip by my ass -"   
  
The zip came to a halt. Heero was panting - _hard_. Duo went on.   
  
"And then round to my legs - lotsa gel round my knees and thighs, down between my thighs and up again to my ass... And up round the front into the hairs, need to keep 'em clean, yeah? And then got a good hold of the balls, and -"   
  
There was nothing happening down below. Had Heero had a heart attack? Fallen asleep?   
  
"What - what's up?"   
  
Heero's voice was sharp. Frustrated. "Damn zip's stuck - tooth broken!"   
  
"Fuck... It's tricky on this pair, Heero, you have to sorta wiggle it three-quarters down, or it mismatches -"   
  
"Like I should know how to fasten your jeans!" he snapped.   
  
There was a horrible chill over Duo's half naked body. He realised that Heero was starting to sit up.   
  
"No!" he almost yelled. "You said no distractions! Wait up -!" He reached down and struggled with the jeans himself. They were stuck on his hips - he was slender, but the zip had only gone part way, and there wasn't enough of an opening to push them down further. He saw Heero staring at him. His dark hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat; his chest was heaving, his face was flushed. His shirt had two buttons hanging off, from their gropings so far. Duo could see a promising bulge in his lap, as he sat on the bed beside him. But there was a look of distress on his face that Duo did _not_ want to see tonight!   
  
"OK, no problem!" he ground out, through gritted teeth. "Here we go!" And he wrenched hard at the zip. There was a groan and a grating sound, and it ripped apart - including the seam of the jeans, all around the crotch.   
  
"Shit..." breathed Heero.   
  
"They'll mend," hissed Duo, wriggling them off his legs for good. He was naked now.   
  
"Who cares?" sighed Heero. He had a full and uninterrupted view of Duo's groin, and his gently swelling, wrinkled balls. The _dream_ that was his cock. It was erect and beckoning to him; swollen head, red, heated flesh. Rearing up between pale, muscled thighs - a splendid shaft, bedded amongst cheeky, curling hairs. Heero thought he'd died and gone to Paradise.   
  
Duo paused, suddenly nervous. He tugged at the bedspread, perhaps to cover himself up from Heero's fascinated gaze.   
  
"Don't you dare!" growled Heero. He glanced up and saw the flash of anxiety in Duo's expression. "Trust me, Duo. We'll help each other. It'll be OK."   
  
"I know," murmured Duo. He lay back. He stretched his arms up above his head. His legs moved instinctively apart, and his cock bobbed impatiently on his stomach.   
  
"Oh shit..." breathed Heero, again. "Duo - I want to - look, I want you to do me as well, but not tonight - tonight, I want to - will you let me - "   
  
"Do whatever you want, Heero. 'Cos I'm gonna want it too."   
  
And then he yelped with delighted shock, because Heero had gone down on him. A hot, trembling mouth had engulfed the head of his cock, and a moist, rough tongue was licking enthusiastically at his length. Almost _too_ enthusiastically!   
  
Duo made a strange noise that may have been words, but was definitely expressing his pleasure. Heero was encouraged - he was obviously doing it correctly! He savoured the taste in his mouth - the taste of Duo's cock. It had a tang; a very definite, _delicious_ tang. He was angry with himself for not trying this before! He licked again, and harder - felt the engorged, velvet skin wrinkle and stretch under him, and Duo's hips bucking against his chin. He slid his tongue across the tip, feeling the little slit, and was rewarded with another few drops of pre-cum. He sucked it up, and swallowed hard.   
  
"Jeeeez, Heero, that's so - so - " The last manoeuvre sent Duo right to the very edge. He thrashed about on the bed, grabbing at Heero's hair, torn between pushing him further down on to his cock and dragging him back, because it felt so very, very, _fucking_ good that he thought he might come any second, like there was no savouring of it, it was just immediately, brilliantly explosive, like now, now, _now_ -!   
  
Heero gargled something that sounded like ' _Duo_!' and his lips tightened around the throbbing cock, and Duo arched high on the bed, yelling. The world was made of white light and red and yellow fireworks, it seemed, and then he came like he'd never come before, cum exploding out of him like a dam bursting - all into Heero's shocked and convulsively swallowing mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> by FancyFigures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

When the noise died down, and Duo stopped thrashing, Heero sat back on his heels. He wiped his hand across his mouth, leaking with threads of Duo's hot seed. He drew a deep - very deep breath.   
  
"Hey..." he said, quietly.   
  
"Christ, I'm sorry!" Duo almost sobbed. How long had it been - like, forty five seconds? Tops! What sort of sex session was that for two healthy, horny teenagers? "I couldn't hold it - I was way, _way_ too excited -"   
  
"Doesn't matter," sighed Heero. His eyes were still ranging over Duo's naked body as it twitched and relaxed its way back down from its impossibly fantastic orgasm. He was still almost completely clothed.   
  
Duo was still moaning with embarrassment. "It was a real disappointment to you, I know, I'll make it up to you, I swear, just don't go yet -"   
  
"It's my room," Heero reminded him, dryly.   
  
"Oh yeah, so it is. Let me stay, Heero, let me do you -"   
  
"I'm not throwing you out." Heero leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "I'm not finished yet."   
  
"Christ, Heero, thank God -!"   
  
"Can I have it back, then?"   
  
"Huh?" Duo was uncomprehending. His legs ached, his cock still throbbed with delicious memories, and he wasn't sure his jaw was wired back on straight. Words seemed to evade him.   
  
"Have what back?"   
  
"My hair," sighed Heero.   
  
Duo looked down at his hands, and found one of them was clutching a chunk of dark, soft hair. He looked up at Heero's head, still not really understanding. He saw the slightly depressed area above Heero's left ear. He looked back down at his hand, and slowly unwrapped the clenched fingers. He had indeed been way, _way_ too excited!   
  
"Oh shit!"   
  
"It'll grow back I guess," said Heero.   
  
Duo's apology started fast and low and became fast and loud, and Heero had to slap a hand across his mouth to shut him up.   
  
"That's enough! Yes, I forgive you! No, I don't want you to get out - no, what I actually _want_..."   
  
Duo's eyes gaped over the top of his hand, eloquent with promises of whatever he wanted; eternal wealth - world peace - the solar system in a basket -   
  
"...is for you to make it up to me. Just like you said. _Now_."   
  
Slowly, he took his hand away. Duo was silent with anticipation. Heero touched gently at Duo's mouth; a wide, generous, expressive mouth, with lips swollen from their aggressive, delicious kissing. He ran a hand down the other boy's chest, a little slick now with sweat. Flicked at a nipple, which burst up in response. Ran the fingertips on down, across the flat stomach, watching the muscles clench with pleasure as he touched them. Down to the strong, slim thighs, nestling the half-erect cock. Thighs that were damp with sweat and the remains of his cum.   
  
"You - you want me to suck you off -?" whispered Duo. His eyes sparked with excitement again.   
  
Heero didn't answer. He slid his hand down under the cock, under the balls. The skin of the sac shifted to his touch, the cock nodded a hello to its new lover. It could be tempted again for this guy... Duo opened his legs again. Felt the softest of touches against his ass. Stroking, searching for the hole. He sighed, gently.   
  
"It's good, Heero. You - want that?"   
  
Heero took hold of Duo's chin and turned his face so that they were only inches apart, eyes locked together. His other hand stayed between the other boy's cheeks. Still searching for the puckered flesh.   
  
"Duo...I want it so bad, I can't feel anything except the throbbing in my groin. To have you here - like this - letting me touch you -"   
  
"Man, you can touch me all you want," groaned Duo. He moved deliberately, drawing up his knees, so that his ass was tilted up a little, and Heero could look down and see his fingers, playing around the entrance.   
  
"Shit..." Heero said. His expression went blank with shock.   
  
"You just gonna keep saying that?" murmured Duo, teasingly. "I kinda want you to start some action soon, instead..."   
  
Heero's caresses paused.   
  
"What?" cried Duo. "What's the matter?"   
  
"Just waiting..."   
  
"What for, for God's sake?"   
  
Heero looked slowly round the room, then back to Duo. His pupils were very large, almost filling his irises. The eyes said desire - they said heat, and greed and want, and it was all for Duo. He started to roll up the hem of his shirt - folding his arms to peel it off over his head.   
  
"Just waiting for the wall to fall down - or the bed to collapse - or the carol singers to arrive, demanding donations."   
  
"It's August..."   
  
"I know!" snapped Heero. "But something's got to go wrong, hasn't it? I'm not going to be allowed to fuck you like I've wanted to for so long, am I? Not the way our week has been going..."   
  
"Say that again," said Duo.   
  
"Hn?"   
  
"Say that again - about wanting to fuck me!"   
  
Heero grinned. "I want to fuck you, Duo Maxwell. I have sat through a week of complete chaos and misunderstanding and misery - all because I want you, and only you! I want to be with you - I want to share with you - and -"   
  
"- last but by no means least -" whispered Duo.   
  
" - I want to fuck you. I want to be your first. I want _you_ to be _mine_. Isn't that how it should go?"   
  
Duo placed his hands on Heero's bare chest.   
  
"Oh yeah, Heero. That's how it _should_ go. Make sure it does, eh?"   
  
The heat seemed to be enveloping them again. Without any further words, Duo knelt up and helped Heero wriggle out of his own pants and boxers. As Heero leant down to peel them off his ankles, Duo clasped him round the waist, and rested his head on his shoulder. Heero leaned back into him, relishing the touch of bare skin on skin, feeling every pulse of Duo's heart against his back, every gentle pressure of his fingers on his abdomen.   
  
"Turn round..." whispered Duo.   
  
Heero knelt up himself, and turned to face the other boy. For a few minutes, they just stared at each other's body. They blushed, they grinned. Duo stuck out his tongue, trying to test the mood. Heero rolled his eyes in barely patient tolerance. But the passion didn't cool.   
  
"It's a damn big one, Heero," Duo said. His heart was speeding up now. The moment was approaching fast. _The_ moment! There was a thin film of sweat starting up on his thighs. He moistened his lips; saw Heero watching the tip of his tongue flickering around his suddenly dry mouth.   
  
"What -? Me?"   
  
"Your cock. Is it gonna fit?"   
  
"Christ, I don't know..." groaned Heero. Stared down at his lap. Like he was really considering it as a problem. Duo laughed softly.   
  
He leant forward, and kissed him gently. Then, not so gently. "Baka..." he murmured.   
  
"Duo..." Heero groaned.   
  
They fell back on the bed, together, arms clinging, tongues battling for prime place. Duo pushed Heero over on to his back and lay against him, rubbing his rapidly hardening cock against Heero's own erection. It was weeping soft, sticky pre-cum; it slicked seductively across their stomachs. Heero panted loudly - Duo moaned in response. He pulled his lips away from Heero's for long enough to bring the other boy's hand to his mouth. He sucked hard on the middle fingers, dripping warm saliva over them; soaking them as best he could. Then he stretched one of his long legs over Heero's hip, and guided Heero's hand back towards his ass.   
  
"OK..." he murmured. "Restart game..."   
  
Heero pressed his finger into him.   
  
Duo yelped.   
  
"Stretch me," groaned Duo. "Come on - you're not hurting me. I want it!"   
  
Fingers two and then three slid in, probing gently then more enthusiastically. Heero could feel his temperature rising; his throat constricting. His fingers were clenched tight in Duo's hot channel - it was soft and damp, and sucked him in as if it were hungry for him. He hoped that were true. He probed in further - he reached, tentatively, for the sweet spot that he'd been told was there somewhere.   
  
Duo yelped again. But this time he jerked away from Heero, on to his back, and his eyes were wide with shock. Heero followed, leaning over him, fingers wriggling back in, because he didn't think he could bear to let him go now.   
  
"Oh _yeah_!" gasped Duo. "I don't know what the hell that was, but you'd better not stop doing it, or I go buy extra chillies again!"   
  
Heero continued to fuck him with his fingers - gently, fiercely, slow, fast. Duo's head was shaking now, thrown from side to side against the sheets below him. His mouth was wide; he gave huge, gasping cries as they moved together. Heero dipped to kiss him - _hard_ , seeking to fill that gorgeous mouth with his tongue, and Duo grabbed at him, nearly pulling him down flat against him.   
  
"Heero, do it, for God's sake! I want more than your fingers in me!"   
  
Heero shifted on the bed, and knelt between Duo's straining thighs. They both stared at his cock - rearing up, aching. Red, hot and wet with his need. Begging for sanctuary inside Duo. Duo pulled himself up on his elbows; lifted his knees to expose the way in. It was as blunt an invitation as anyone would ever give. Heero's heart was threatening to pound its way out of his chest.   
  
"Need - something else - lubrication -" he groaned.   
  
"Doesn't matter -" hissed Duo.   
  
"Does!" snapped Heero.   
  
"Not gonna - stop - now!" moaned Duo. "Jeans - pocket - left pocket - quick!"   
  
Heero looked round wildly, found the pile of ripped denim half on the bed, and dragged it over to him. He scrabbled around in the pocket, hauled something out.   
  
"Ketchup sachet?" he gasped.   
  
" _Noo_!" shrieked Duo. "And don't even think about the mayo! Other pocket!"   
  
Heero scrabbled again, and found the almost-empty complimentary bottle of shower gel from the hotel. With shaking hands, he squirted what was left out on to his palms. He gently stroked it up and down his cock. Looked at Duo, as if to ask for permission to go further. Duo's heavy breathing was answer enough. He wriggled up close to the braided boy's body, open in aching welcome.   
  
He paused again. Duo could feel the soft, wet, fierce tip at his hole.   
  
"Any more crises, Duo? Is the bed safe? It's going to take some action. I'm not going easy now. Not this time."   
  
Duo just stared at him, eyes bright and feverish. "Just fuck me, Heero. Fast! However you like!"   
  
Heero took firm hold of Duo's outstretched thighs, and he started to push on in. Duo's eyes widened even further - his mouth opened, then closed. His hands clenched and unclenched. Heero watched it all, terrified and thrilled and more excited than he'd ever thought he could be. He pushed on; no sounds but his grunts and Duo's gasps. On and on, until he was fully into him.   
  
"Did you hear - the carol singers?" gasped Duo.   
  
"Hn? They wouldn't dare -?"   
  
"Joke!" hissed Duo, and clutched at Heero's hips to hold him tight inside him. He wriggled to get more comfortable, wincing slightly. "Something's singing, but I think it's in my head...!"   
  
Heero agreed - his senses seemed to be magnified. The air was bright around him; he could taste Duo in his mouth - feel him on his skin. It was the most fantastic feeling he could ever have imagined; his cock was tight up inside Duo, and the sides were pressing and massaging it like no hand ever could.   
  
He tried to move in and out slowly, so as not to harm Duo, but within seconds, he realised that it was - frankly - impossible to continue that way. He just wanted to _pound_ \- to thrust into him, to haul Duo's body up and down underneath him; to force those smooth, bony hips down hard on to the bed, and feel the muscled legs clenching round his own hips; fucking like a single, combined, delicious _animal_!   
  
So he did. And Duo moved - eagerly - with him. Eventually.   
  
"Ow - no - you go first, then I'll move - with you - oh God -"   
  
"My leg - it's cramped - no - oh, shit -"   
  
"Stop saying that, Heero - I - yes, yes, that's it, that's - the rhythm - oh - _fuck_ \- yess!"   
  
Heero had only a groan for reply. Duo - of course - had more words.   
  
"Jeez, Heero - I never thought it'd - be so - _good_ -"   
  
"Can't - hold it - much longer -" grunted Heero. "You're - it's - fantastic -"   
  
Fact was, thought Duo, he couldn't _think straight_ at all! The discomfort had passed frighteningly quickly, and all he could feel was the size and the heat of Heero inside him, and the fabulous sliding in and out. He was conscious of Heero's balls slapping tightly against his ass as he moved. And - best of all - there was the gorgeous sight of his own Heero Yuy in the throes of ecstasy, right there above him! And whilst he wanted Heero in him for - like - _ever_ , and he'd never thought he could come again like he did earlier with Heero's hot mouth sucking him off; no, now he knew that he could, and he _would_ , and his whole body was desperate for its release.   
  
"Touch me, Heero!" he gasped. "Jerk me off - I need to come with you -"   
  
"Never - works like that - in real life -" grunted Heero, heaving up and down on the prone figure underneath him, revelling in the warm, slippery skin against him. But his hand reached unerringly for Duo's aching, over-sensitive cock, and fisted tightly around it.   
  
Duo was again amazed that he felt as ready for climax as he had done only a while before. Heero's strong fingers massaged him - his palm was still smooth with the remains of the gel, and he slicked the pre-cum all around the head; he pumped in time with the thrusts into Duo's body, and they both strained together.   
  
Probably not much more than forty five seconds this time - if we're counting! was Duo's last coherent, yet irreverent thought.   
  
"Yesss!" shrieked Duo.   
  
"Oh _shit_ -!" yelled Heero.   
  
Their heads went back, their senses deserted them, and they climaxed, one after another. Duo felt the wet warmth of Heero's seed pumping up into him, and his fingers gripping too tightly on his hips, just as his cock bucked almost out of Heero's hand, and spewed cum up between the pair of them, spreading over their stomachs even as they jerked against each other.   
  
They fell back, moaning into each other's mouths; two sweaty, writhing bodies, covered in cum and still shaking from their mutual orgasms; clutching each other tightly, as if they were afraid everything would end; falling hard on to the mattress.   
  
There was a dreadful crash beside the bed.   
  
"What -?" moaned Duo, blearily.   
  
"My laptop -" came Heero's muffled reply.   
  
"Oh shit -!"   
  
"No! _No_!" Heero stopped Duo sitting up, his hands fiercely strong on his shoulders. "No distractions, OK?" He stared at him, fiercely. His hair stuck out awkwardly, especially round the thinner patch that Duo had created earlier. His mouth was red from kissing - he'd bitten through his lip as he'd tried to control his ecstasy. When he looked down on Duo, he could see that boy's wild eyes - the red marks on his body where they'd stuck to each other, or where Heero had unwittingly pinched him. In fact, to anyone else, both of them would have looked like they'd gone four rounds in the ring, or been dragged through a hedge backwards. Or rather, been well and truly fucked! But to each other, each one looked like the best thing on earth.   
  
"You - you're not bothered about it, Heero?"   
  
"I'm more bothered by _you_ ," came the husky reply.   
  
"You sure it'll mend, lover?"   
  
"It'll mend, _lover_..." sighed Heero. "Kiss me again."   
  
"But let me help, I can reach it from here -" persisted Duo. "And we've both finished -"   
  
"Who says?" hissed Heero, with an evil grin that Duo had never seen before. "We need more practice, don't we? Like I said, kiss me again!"   
  
***   
  
**SUNDAY - 11.30AM**   
  
Wufei, Quatre and Trowa all sat at breakfast. Well, it was several hours past breakfast, actually, but they seemed reluctant to clear away and get on with the day's business. Two extra placings of crockery sat on the table. Neither had been touched.   
  
Each one looked around at the others.   
  
"Are they going to come out at all?" asked Quatre, eventually. "It will be lunchtime soon. Doesn't Duo need his food regularly?"   
  
"Someone's made sandwiches in the night..." mused Trowa, as he got up, finding the buttered knife stuck under his foot, and crumbs all over the floor. "Hurriedly, it seems."   
  
"I wouldn't mind if they would just keep the noise down!" growled Wufei. He had both hangover and splitting headache. He'd staggered back from the bar last night with Quatre, in the small hours, but he'd refused to camp out on the park bench again. However, they'd been pleased - and a little amazed - to see both Heero and Duo were back, and the small trail of discarded clothes on the stairs told an even more promising story.   
  
Then he'd spent an hour with a pillow over his head, trying to sleep through their increasingly noisy lovemaking!   
  
"What's this?" asked Trowa. He was still trying to catch up on the progress of this last week. "There's a clump of _hair_ in the bin. Looks like Heero's!"   
  
Quatre looked at Wufei, and Wufei glared back.   
  
There were noises starting up again from upstairs. Second time this morning alone. And not the noises of a pair of guys getting up for a respectable lunchtime meal with their friends and colleagues.   
  
Trowa cleared his throat rather loudly. "And no-one answered the phone last night. I thought I should let you all know when I was returning."   
  
More glares between the others.   
  
"It's been an - _eventful_ week, Trowa," sighed Quatre. "It's lucky you arrived back in the small hours. Otherwise you might have been yet another obstacle to their seduction, and earned us another day of slammed doors!"   
  
"Lucky he heard the noises from Heero's room and knew to keep out of the way, more like!" came Wufei's jaded reply.   
  
"What's been going on?" asked Trowa, bewildered.   
  
"Heero and Duo..." began Quatre.   
  
".. have had some difficult times trying to seduce each other," sighed Wufei. "Despite our invaluable help! Their luck has been - let's say - of the worst kind!"   
  
There was a muffled thump from upstairs, as if someone had fallen out of bed, and a loud, raucous laugh. Trowa raised an expressive eyebrow.   
  
"And now their luck has turned?"   
  
"Yeah..." sighed Quatre. Wondered when it would be safe to go back upstairs and use the bathroom without embarrassment.   
  
"Yeah!" snapped Wufei. He thought he'd probably left his aspirins in Heero's room last week. That put them effectively out of bounds for some considerable time, judging by the rhythmic rocking that was starting up again upstairs.   
  
They all went out to lunch instead.   
  
End


End file.
